


Pick up lines

by dimensional_ghost



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, M/M, My First AO3 Post, be kind pls, dirk likes pick-up lines, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 02:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13777632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimensional_ghost/pseuds/dimensional_ghost
Summary: Dirk seems to have taken a liking to pick-up lines recently.





	Pick up lines

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! This is my first post here (also english is not my native language orz) so forgive me if I make mistakes or stuff ;-;

I was sitting cross legged on the couch, reading a book about a guy who wanted to travel down the center of the Earth (someday I want to do it too!), when I felt two arms gently snake around my neck, resting on my collarbone. I nuzzled into them, a smile on my lips.

I liked these relaxing moments, when it was just me and Dirk, and no one else.

"Did it hurt?" Dirk spoke softly, breaking the silence.

I sighed, another pick up line? _'He's been telling me pick up lines since this morning'_ , I thought, _'I guess he really likes those, huh?'_

With my gaze fixated on the book, I said, "Let me guess, when I fell from heaven?"

"No", he replied suddenly. I moved my head to stare at him, confused.

After a few seconds he quietly removed his dark sunglasses, revealing his oh-so-beautiful and orange orbs.  
But what confused me more was the sly smirk innocently painted on his face.

"Did it hurt, when you fell for me."

I face palmed, chuckling.

 _Of course_ it was a pick up line.


End file.
